Chapter 125
Distance is the 125th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary The Hi Shin Unit is still in a hard fight. En tries to maintain the squad formations while Shin is slaying as many enemy's he can. En realises that they can't fight on momentum alone and orders the squad leaders to cooperate with neighbouring squads. The Zhao soldiers stationed the closest to the HQ are asking why it is taking so long to take down a hundred man. However one of the Zhao soldiers tells them not to belittle them as they are no ordinary hundred man unit. Not only do they have a few truly skilled fighters, they even possesses various forms of group tactics. He states that the only obstacle on their way past this are the 300 soldiers guarding Fuu Ki bass camp. He states that it will be a shame to their army to let them get passed them. Fuu Ki is now ignoring Shin unit as he believes they will never get passed the 300 elite guards of his. The massacre against the Qin left army is still continuing and are providing little resistance. In fact the only one resisting are Heki and Kanou unit. Only 30% of the Qin left army are remaining. Chou Sou claims that Ou Ki underestimated Fuu Ki far to much and now paying the prize of it. The Hi Shin Unit is getting tired of fighting this amount of resistance, but Shin slaying enemy soldiers with all of his might increases the morale of his unit and more importantly gives them hope that they will succeed. Every slash of his gives his men strength. he Zhao army don't understand this hundred man unit strength, but believes that charging only on morale will be impossible to defeat them. Ro En wants to have a talk with En as he has a suggestion for a plan of action. At Kouson Ryuu HQ, everyone is being notified of the state of the battle. Kouson Ryuu then asks which unit is flanking Fuu Ki army. They thought they had already the victory in hands as he then explains the fighting range of a General. He states that Shou Mou and Man Goku excels in melee. He also states that close combat is out of Fuu Ki range. Shin then finally arrives at the inner layer of the enemy HQ. Fuu Ki are chocked that they managed to get there. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *En *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Fuu Ki mentioned *Chou Sou *Heki mentioned *Ou Ki *Tou *Yuu Gi *Ryuu Yuu *Bun Ketsu *Shou Sa *Ro En *Kouson Ryuu *Shou Mou *Man Goku mentioned *Ri Haku mentioned *Kan Ou *Suu Gen *Den Ei *Ryuu Sen *Kyo Gai *Hai Rou Characters introduced Chapter Notes *En orders the squad leaders to cooperate with neighbouring squads. *The Hi Shin Unit managed to get passed a 2000 man strong defence line on there own. *The only line of defence left is the 300 soldiers guarding Fuu Ki bass camp. *The massacre against the Qin left army is still continuing and are providing little resistance. *Only 30% of the Qin left army are remaining. *Shou Mou and Man Goku excels in melee. *Shin arrives at the inner layer of the enemy HQ. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters